fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Singalong! Series
The Mario Singalong! series is one created by Vined Inc. and it is a singing game series for the Nintendo Wii that use the Mega Mic. They are similar to SingStar ''for the Playstation, although the have avatars, story modes and often more songs. Story Modes The games all feature a special Story Mode which has some basic platforming elements such as walking, punching and Jumping however the real focus is the Music Doors which are set up around everywhere and the player must get a certain amount of points to break the Music Doors and finish the story mode, the default character is Mario. Story mode does not appear in the '''Mario Singalong to Go' portable series. Avatars The players get to choose one of a certain amount of characters (10-30, depending on which game) to be their avatar. Their avatar will stand there and sing along with you and dance around. If you lose then they will do a variety of things from crying to chucking a tantrum. However they have no actual affect on the outcome of the game. In the Mario Singalong to Go portable series the only avatars are the first 10 characters listed below. So far the selectable avatars have been: *'Mario' Superstar!, Country!, Boys vs Girls!, Disney!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Luigi' Superstar!, Country!, Boys vs Girls!, Disney!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Peach' Superstar!, Country!, Boys vs Girls!, Disney!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Daisy' Superstar!, Country!, Boys vs Girls!, Disney!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Wario' Superstar!, Country!, Boys vs Girls!, Disney!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Yoshi' Superstar!, Country!, Boys vs Girls!, Disney!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Donkey Kong' Superstar!, Country!, Boys vs Girls!, Disney!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Bowser' Superstar!, Country!, Boys vs Girls!, Disney!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Rosalina' Superstar!, Country!, Boys vs Girls!, Disney!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Waluigi' Superstar!, Country!, Boys vs Girls!, Disney!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Toad' Country!, Boys vs Girls!, Disney!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Toadette' Country!, Boys vs Girls!, Disney!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Diddy Kong' Country!, Boys vs Girls!, Disney!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Pauline' Country!, Boys vs Girls!, Disney!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Toadsworth' Country!, Boys vs Girls!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Birdo' Boys vs Girls!, Disney!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Captain Syrup' Boys vs Girls!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Dixie Kong' Boys vs Girls!, Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Candy Kong' Boys vs Girls, Rocks!, Down Under! *'Mona' Boys vs Girls!, Rocks!, Down Under! *'Bowser Jr.' Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'King Boo' Rocks!, Down Under!, Legends! *'Petey Piranha' Rocks!, Down Under! *'Mickey Mouse' Disney! *'Minnie Mouse' Disney! *'Donald Duck' Disney! *'Daisy Duck' Disney! *'Goofy' Disney! *'Baby Mario' Rocks! *'Baby Luigi' Rocks! *'Ludwig von Koopa' Down Under! *'Morton Koopa Jr.' Down Under! *'Lemmy Koopa' Down Under! *'Iggy Koopa' Down Under! *'Roy Koopa' Down Under! *'Larry Koopa' Down Under! *'Wendy O. Koopa' Down Under! *'Link' Legends! *'Zelda' Legends! *'Ganondorf' Legends! *'Midna' Legends! *'Vaati' Legends! *'Sheik' Legends! *'Toon Link' Legends! *'Ruto' Legends! *'Tingle' Legends! *'Impa' Legends! Recurring Songs Some songs have appeared in more than one game, it may because they are cross more than one genre or they fit into more than one of the games, most of them appeared in Down Under! because they were notable Australian songs. Games Superstar! The first game in the series Mario Singalong Superstar! features all the greatest hits from 2008 for the player to singalong with one of ten selectable avatars. Country! The second game in the series Mario Singalong Country! features a great range of Country Music hits for the players to singalong with, having their choice of fifteen selectable characters all of which are dressed in an appropriate country theme. Boys vs Girls! The third game in the series Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! is different from the previous titles as it features a dueling system of the genders, there are 20 songs sung by men and 20 sung by women with 10 avatars of each gender. Disney! A fourth game in the series Mario Singalong Disney! there are 20 avatars 15 of which are from the Mario series and the other five are from Disney. The songs are from various classic Disney Movies such as "Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs" and "Aladdin" to modern Disney Movies and shows such as "High School Musical" and "Hannah Montana". Rocks! The fifth game in the series Mario Singalong Rocks! there are 25 avatars, five of which are unlockable. The game features rock songs from classic rock like "The Beatles" and "Led Zeppelin" to new rock like "Nickelback" and "Finger Eleven". Down Under! The sixth game in the series Mario Singalong Down Under! there are thirty avatars, ten of which are unlockable. The babies from Rocks! are removed to make way for the Koopalings. It features all Australian songs from rock legends like "AC/DC" and "INXS" to country giants like "Keith Urban" and "Slim Dusty" with pop singers like "Kylie Minogue" and "Delta Goodrem". Legends The seventh game in the series Mario Singalong Legends! there are again thirty avatars however this time there are ten avatars from the Legend of Zelda series. The Koopalings, Petey, Mona and Candy are all removed. Ten of the characters are unlockable. It features all sorts of songs from Rock to Pop. 80s! Mario Singalong 80s! was announced with the series creation along with Mario Singalong Country! But it has yet to be created, however Vined Inc. insists it is still coming. On Broadway! This has been announced at the Mario Singalong Convention. Tiny Kong's avatar outfit was first seen at the convention. This happened when Shyroi joined Vined. It is also on the DS. To Go There has recently been a spin off of the series called Mario Singalong to Go! on the Nintendo DS and it features one or two artists exclusively, has no story mode and ten avatars. Taylor Swift and Carrie Underwood! The first game was Mario Singalong to Go: Taylor Swift & Carrie Underwood! it had twenty songs, ten from each artist all of course are country music songs and some have appeared previously. Dolly Parton & Kenny Rogers! The second games was Mario Singalong to Go: Dolly Parton & Kenny Rogers! it had twenty songs, eight from each artist and then two duets between the two artists. This was originally supposed to be a Wii title but it was moved to the DS. Spin-Offs *Singalong With Mario! *Singalong With Mario 2! *Sing with Mario Category: Game Series Category:Vined Category:Series Category:Mario (series)